Truth or Dare
by ox-dancindarlin-xo
Summary: A little bit of fun one night for Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean is interrupted by the infamous Draco Malfoy. But what they don't know is that his little detour, could change their lives forever... One-shot, SLASH!


_Hey, everybody! :D This is just a one-page story I've had on my computer for a while. :) I just thought I'd put it up to see what you think. But I'm pretty sure I'm not going to go anywhere with this, but if you want me to, ideas are welcome! x_

_WARNING: Slash._

_Kelly xxx_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco Malfoy smirked triumphantly to himself as he dashed through the empty hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry underneath the Invisibility Cloak he had stolen from Harry Potter.

_Boy, this is fun. I can see now why Potter does it so often! And most of them are to spy on me... Well it's _my_ turn now..._

He had just dodged a sharp corner he had not seen in the dark, before climbing up the many moving staircases up to Gryffindor Tower, where he pulled off the cloak in front of the Fat Lady.

She woke with a start and saw the boy before her. His white-blonde hair seemed luminous in the moonlight spilling through the many windows, and his grey eyes sharp in the night. His pointed chin and slender face brought out his defined cheek-bones, which was just the highlight of his pale face. The smirk still stays there as his mouth moved in time with whispered words.

"I need you to let me into the Gryffindor Common Room!" He breathed urgently.

The Fat Lady sniffed and held her head high and didn't even lower her voice to a mere mumble. It echoed loudly around the corridor that they were stood. "Young man, it is quarter to ten at night, and you are a Slytherin. I cannot permit you access without a password, nor do I see any _need _for you to be there. It would be best for everyone, if you made your way back to the dungeons. You know what the punishment is for getting caught out of bed after hours. And if I were you, I wouldn't put it past me to tell Professor Dumbledore!"

Her voice was shrill and annoying. She was testing his little patience...

"Please." He begged breathlessly. "I, err..." Draco held up the cloak. "...I need to return this! I need to return this to Harry Potter! He let me borrow it!"

The Fat Lady shook her head mercilessly. "I am sorry, but no password – no entry."

Draco groaned in anger and he let his out-stretched arm fall to his side and he squeezed the silky cloak in his fingers. He looked to his feet and thought hard. What could she possibly need other than a password??

Then it hit him. _The Fat Lady_!

He dropped the cloak and it fell to the floor beside his feet. He began patting himself down, checking everywhere he had pockets. Eventually, he found a small, slightly squashed fairy cake in his inside jacket pocket. He held it out to her and smiled. He had her this time.

"Here. A cake." He saw her eyes flicker towards it, and not back towards his face for a long time afterwards... "You can have it... If you let me in." He was panting now. With his genius and his desperate need.

The Fat Lady burst out laughing. Draco was taken aback, and his smirk turned to a look of outrage.

"My dear boy, I have no use for _cakes_!" The Fat Lady cried, wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "I am a mere _painting_! _Painting_'_s _do not need food!"

Draco growled and threw away the cake. It fell to the floor and neither he nor the Fat Lady glanced at it twice.

He then thought about Godric Gryffindor, and today's lessons, and what Dumbledore's speech had all been about this morning in the Great Hall. If he could figure those out, then maybe he could guess the password!

OK, so...

Godric Gryffindor grew up in Godric's Hollow, obviously, and... Godric's Hollow was also home to Bathilda Bagshot who was author of Hogwarts; A History, content in his bag back in his Common Room. And... In today's History of Magic lessons! Professor Binns was talking about how years ago, Godric's Hollow used to be a war ground, and lots of people died there, and shortly after all the bodies had been removed a field of Daffodils sprouted up, and then Gnomes began infesting it, and that's when the wizards discovered the Gnomoli Disease. And at breakfast, Dumbledore was doing the rules and regulations and then he said, "Oh, and children... watch our for the Gnomes..." and he was _sure_ he had saw him wink at the Gryffindor table!

_Oh_, IT ALL MAKES SENSE!

Throughout this brainstorm, Draco had been pulling at his sleek blonde hair in thought, but when the answer came to him, his head shot up faster than a speeding bullet. The Fat Lady recoiled a little in her frame, but then redeemed herself before snootily sitting up straighter in her chair.

Draco screwed his face up into a triumphant look of determination, happiness, and pride. He pointed his long, thin finger at the fat lady and called out triumphantly, "The Gryffindor Common Room password is _Gnomoli_!"

Immediately, the Fat Lady swung forward to permit him in.

He had never seen the Gryffindor Common Room before...

It was breathtaking. It was much better than the cold, dark Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. And it didn't smell like Troll...

The maroon velvet chairs looked very comfortable, and the huge fireplace on one side was permitting a warm orange glow around the room, a big difference to the green flames he was used to.

There was a large notice-board beside the window plastered in letters, bulletins, Gryffindor lions, a couple of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stickers and posters, a couple of Dumbledore's Army sketches, a list of the time and place of the Quidditch Tryouts, and right in the middle was a huge picture of the Gryffindor lion, and it permitted a muffled roar. But then it changed to a black badger, that scurried along the ground and JUMPED... and it formed into an eagle, and cawed quietly, before taking shape of the Gryffindor Lion again.

Where was the Slytherin Serpent??

Draco scowled, and he picked up the cloak from the floor, and ran into the Common Room silently just in time before the Fat Lady shut on him.

He pulled it over him as he stood in the middle of the room on the red rug.

He looked to his left and saw a flight of stairs. But there was also one to his right. Which one was the Boy's Dormitory's? If he went up the girls he would almost certainly get caught.

In his Common Room the stairs lead down, and on the right is the boys and the girls is on the left. He took a step towards the right, but then stopped himself.

What if they had changed it at every house? Just in case someone who wasn't in that house had gotten in... Just like now.

He thought. That would be the typical thing to do... He betted that the Ravenclaw's common room's where cages separated by doors... And the Hufflepuff's where little holes in the ground.

He took a change. He held his breath, and began for the left staircase.

First step. Second step. Third step. Fourth, fifth, sixth... Eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth... Nineteenth! Last step! He had made it!

He was now in the realm of Harry Potter...

He peered round the corner and clutched the cloak around his shoulders tightly.

He could hear a muffled laughing coming from a little farther on. He walked, tip-toeing past the sleeping Gryffindors, their slow, deep breathing loud in the silent room.

He reached a second corridor, and the laughing was the loudest now, yet still hushed – as thought not wanting to be heard.

He peered around the corner once more, and sat on the beds at the far end, where Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

Draco smirked and came out from round the corner to where the group of boys gather. There was a trunk on the floor in front of them all, laid out with Berty Bots Every Flavour Beans all over.

As Draco sat himself on one of the boys' empty beds, Seamus said to Dean, still laughing, in his Irish accent, "Truth or Dare?"

Dean smirked and pondered for a minute, before shuffling on the spot and saying determinedly, "Dare." Ron laughed and Neville bit his bottom lip with his over-sized teeth. Harry sat rubbing his hands together greedily.

Seamus looked up in thought before looking back to Dean. "I dare you to eat that red Berty Bots Bean there." He pointed to a blood-red looking one right in the middle, and Dean – with a look of hesitance – picked it up, and slowly popped it into his mouth.

Everyone began laughing quietly, and with one single bite, steam floated from Dean's ears like the smoke streaming from the top of The Hogwarts Express, and his cheeks burned up on his dark face.

Draco was using up all his energy not to laugh. If he did, he would give away his position...

Neville grasped a bean and threw it in the air, instinctively, Harry reached out and caught it.

Ron hooted slowly. "Always the Seeker, aren't you Harry?"

Draco felt a wave of red-hot jealousy at Harry's modest smile.

"Eat it." Neville told Harry. Harry looked down at it. It was green, a soft green. Really soft, with a hint of white. He shrugged and popped it into his mouth. Nothing as dramatic happened as Dean's. Everyone watched eagerly.

Ron then whispered excitedly, "_Bogey_??"

Harry laughed. "_Apple _you dim-wits!" He continued laughing heartedly as everyone else sighed with disappointment.

Draco's jealousy grew stronger. Typical Potter. Always gets the best, easy way while everyone else has to take the long route round.

"OK," Harry said, and he swept all the Berty Bots Beans onto the floor. "Now let's do _real _dares!"

This was his moment.

Draco pulled off the cloak and said, smirking. "Yeah, I'm up for that."

Everyone gasped and stood up quickly, their wands raised. But when they saw it was just Malfoy, they all sighed with relief but did not sit down or lower their wands.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy!?" Ron demanded, his brow furrowed.

Draco continued smirking as he answered casually, "I guessed the password." Dean made a ticking noise with his tongue, and Harry swept upon Malfoy and snatched the slippery cloak from his fingers.

"_Mine_, thank you!" He snapped, his eyebrows also knit, as he put it onto his bed.

Draco snarled at him, but Seamus continued on as if without interruption. "How where you able to guess the password?!"

Draco laughed coldly, without a trace of humour. "_I_'_m _not stupid!"

Ron was angry now. His ears had turned red and his freckles where white on his pink face. "You better get out right now, Malfoy, or I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore myself!"

Draco laughed again and said silkily, "Oh, but you wouldn't do that... See, if you told Professor Dumbledore that I had managed to get into your common room _with _the password – I wouldn't officially be breaking any rules. _You _five, on the other hand, are in trouble of being out of your beds late at night, disturbing everyone else and playing this... _Truth or Dare_??"

Ron's screwed face relaxed and melted to one of disgust, before he lowered his wand and everyone else followed his lead.

"So..." Draco pressed on, officially won, "How do you play?"

"Why are you so interested?" Neville asked, his nostrils flaring.

"Because I like to win and make fun of you." He sat down. "Sit." He told everyone else.

Seamus and Neville did, but Dean and Ron glanced at Harry, who snarled at Malfoy before sitting, too, and so did Dean and Ron.

"Like it is. Truth or Dare." Harry told him. "If you say truth you have to answer any and _any _question put forth to you. If you choose dare you _have _to do whatever they tell you to do. If not then you have to do a truth – and they will make it a hard one..."

Draco nodded and turned to Neville. He looked him sharply in the eye and asked coldly, "Truth or Dare?"

Neville hesitated and weighed the odds. Eventually he said truth.

Draco pondered a while before smirking and asking, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Neville's slightly open mouth clamped shut and his ears turned red and he suddenly could not meet Malfoy's eye.

Draco burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You _haven_'_t_?!"

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Ron piped up, and Malfoy immediately stopped laughing.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Dean called out, cutting in front of Ron before he had time to retaliate. He then turned to Harry. "Truth or Dare?"

Harry immediately said dare. No way was he doing to answer a truth in front of Malfoy.

Seamus began laughing, even though nothing humorous had been said. Dean asked him why he was laughing, and Seamus whispered something in his ear, and Dean began laughing, too.

Harry glared at them from beneath his glasses. This wasn't going to be good.

"I dare you..." Dean began slowly, creating emphasis, "...to kiss Malfoy."

Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus burst out laughing, and there where cries of protest and outrage from Harry and Draco.

"Hey, man," Ron gasped between laughter, "You said you _had _to do it! And _surely _you don't want a _truth _in front of _Malfoy _do you?!" He then went back to laughing, and Harry sat there glaring at them all for as long as it took them to settle down – which seemed like an hour.

"Well..." Seamus spurred, beaming, glancing from Harry to Draco, from Draco to Harry.

Harry shuffled a little. So did Draco. They did not meet each other's gaze.

Draco then looked up towards everyone else and shouted, "DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS OR I SWEAR –,"

Everyone burst out laughing again. Now he had said that, it was a clear sign that he was _going _to!

After about five more minutes of non-stop gasping, Draco and Harry turned to face each other and looked one another painfully in the eye.

Neither wanted this less than the other.

At the same time, Draco and Harry both leaned in, and they didn't notice how close they where until neither of them could focus their eyes anymore.

Draco's sleek blonde hair fell over his eyebrows and onto his eyelids, and some little strands tickled Harry's forehead. His pointed chin and slender cheeks highlighted the light, and brought out his cold grey eyes.

Harry's jet-black hair loosely ruffled the top of Draco's head. His soft skin was noticeable, and his deep green eyes sunk into his sockets. It was somewhat... handsome... Oh, God. What was he saying?!

Their noses where almost touching. Both boys' mouths where slightly open and they could feel each other's soft, warm, minty breath on their lips.

Draco moved in first, closing his eyes tight and his lips met Harry's before anyone knew what was happening.

It was a peck at first, but it felt like fire. His lips where warm but his body was cold. It was a reaction firing inside him. It kind of felt like his lips were numb, yet he could still feel them brushing against his.

And then it stopped. It just stopped like that (!).

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco sat in front of him, his eyes wide staring in shock and his lips parted just the slightest bit.

Around them, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus were howling with laughter.

"Harry!" Dean gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I didn't say _where _to kiss him, man!


End file.
